


Love Me

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multiple First Times, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Smut, Titfuck, Transformation, Transformation During Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After accidentally seeing her crush and Kurumi going at it, Natsumi gets jealous. And when Natsumi gets jealous, she gets possessive.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Natsumi (Date A Live)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 28





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> For context, the Original Male Character in this fic is called 'Ichirou'.
> 
> That said, enjoy~

''Mn... hawaah~''

Natsumi yawned sleepily to herself as she shifted beneath the warm covers of her bed, a cute grumble soon fleeing her lips as she tried and failed to get comfortable. Soon the petite girl grew exhausted with trying to get comfy, throwing the covers off with an exasperated sigh.

It was night, the bedroom completely dark with only a sliver of moonlight creeping in past the curtains, her eyes adapted to the darkness enough to let her see naturally. The bedroom around her was familiar but not her own; instead it was her friend Ichirou's – the young man letting her sleep there whenever she wanted, which was quite often in recent weeks.

She had met Ichirou through Shido, the teen attending the same class as Shido himself. Natsumi had quickly fallen in love with the teen due to the amount of attention he paid her and the kindness he showed her; much more than many other guys did. He asked her about her day, he hung out with her and actually treated her like an equal and not a little sister, and he even flirted with her on rare occasions – each time coming out of left field and leaving her a blushing, stammering mess.

Shido himself even encouraged her to confess her feelings, when she told him about it. Though she had yet to get around to doing that quite yet.

Grumbling to herself Natsumi sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The apartment was silent around her, the soft pats of her feet on the wooden floor going unheard as she slipped over to the bedroom door, daringly creeping it open. The hallway was dark outside but she had long since gotten over her fear of the dark, allowing the petite girl to head towards the bathroom, intent on splashing some cold water on her face to help cool her down.

Natsumi was only halfway down the narrow hallway when she heard noises. Soft grunts and a creaking bed. The sound piqued her interest, and when she paused her steps and strained her ears she could make out two sets of breathing coming from Ichirou's room – the mere thought igniting a strange curiosity inside her, compelling her to creep towards her crush's door. One step at a time she neared it, the thin beam of gold light peering out into the hall, the door nearly shut but not completely.

_'What are...?'_ Natsumi got down on her knees, crawling on all fours until she could peek in through the gap-

-and her face immediately went crimson as she found Ichirou kneeling on his bed, with _Kurumi_ on all fours in front of him, her Astral Dress hiked up to show off her killer hips and lack of underwear.

''Mm! That's it, you little runt~'' Kurumi groaned under her breath, voice oozing sensual, sexual relief. ''Harder...!''

Ichirou grunted an agreement, gripping her hips and pounding Kurumi with quick bucks of his hips – his cock glistening-wet with Kurumi's wetness as he plunged into her folds. Each thrust was rough and made his pelvis smack Kurumi's ass, the sound muted slightly by the walls but failing to stop it bouncing around the room, the naughty sound making both teens groan.

Natsumi watched him thrust with crimson cheeks. She knew what sex was, but never before had she seen it happen – and most certainly not in real life. She soaked in the sight of his cock entering Kurumi, the angle giving her a good look at Kurumi's folds spreading apart to accommodate Ichirou's big cock. She knew Kurumi and Ichirou were _friends_ , but she didn't think they were _this_ friendly.

Jealously sparked inside her, growing stronger the longer she watched – but she couldn't look away, nor bring herself to interrupt. Warmth pooled in her stomach and her breathing grew heavy, arousal creeping through her veins as she listened to her crush grunt and groan so arousingly. Unconsciously her right hand slipped down and pressed against the front of her sleeping shorts – making Natsumi shudder as she realised where her hand was moving.

''Mn...'' Natsumi bit her lip, daringly sliding her hand into her shorts.

Her fingers prodded her pussy; her lower lips naturally smooth and soft. With a muffled whimper Natsumi rubbed them, her lithe fingertips rubbing small circles onto her folds and eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. She pursed her lips back together, worriedly staring into the room – but the two teens hadn't noticed her, too busy fucking each other to care. With her heartbeat pounding in her chest faster and faster Natsumi started masturbating right then and there, her movements becoming jerky and quick.

Fingertips teased her entrance, wetness touching her probing fingers – and with a muted mewl Natsumi buried three fingers inside herself. Her inner walls clenched tight around her fingers but she didn't stop thrusting them inside her pussy, pleasuring herself while imagining that it with Ichirou fucking her. She dared to close her eyes and envision it, fresh shocks of arousal hitting her as she heard the smacking of skin and hot gasps of Kurumi and Ichirou; pretending it was _her_ gasps, not Kurumi's.

''Mm... Mm...'' Natsumi slid her other hand up her shirt, groping her breast as she opened her eyes.

To her arousal Kurumi and Ichirou had swapped position; Kurumi on her back with her legs looped around Ichirou's waist lotus-style. The domineering woman smirked and bucked her hips in tandem with him, moaning hotly as she took his cock inside her over and over again, her own movements rapidly growing jerky and quick. The sight made Natsumi finger herself faster, feeling her honey stick to her probing fingers and cling between her digits, only encouraging her to finger-fuck herself faster.

_'Why couldn't it be me?'_ Natsumi thought to herself, rubbing her clit with her thumb. _'Does he not like small boobs? Am I not curvy enough? I-I'd do anything if he wanted me too... so why...?'_

Jealous burned in her chest, fuelling the warmth in her pussy. She yanked her fingers out of her pussy and rubbed herself instead with long strokes, nursing her clit in the same movement, before she soon plunged her slim fingers back inside and went back to fingering herself. She repeated the cycle several times, getting herself off with heavy breaths, her pussy tightening around his thrusting fingers and only turning her on more.

Soon Ichirou's thrusts grew faster and rougher, only making Kurumi moan louder as he slammed his girth into her tight hole – until with a stilted gasp Kurumi threw her head back and climaxed. Squirts of honey escaped around his cock and Ichirou groaned, immediately pulling out and shooting thick ropes of cum all over Kurumi's face and breasts, jerking himself off to completion.

''Ohh~'' Kurumi moaned, licking her lips with a sultry glint in her eyes. ''Naughty boy~''

Natsumi moved her fingers faster, thighs clamping around her hand as she fingered herself passionately – and her pleasure-filled gasp was muffled by Kurumi's teasing laugh, her honey squirting around her fingers as she orgasmed. It took all her willpower to not fall back and spasm on the floor, forcing herself to be still as she rode out her climax, bucking her hips towards her curling fingers as she chased after her orgasm.

Soon her orgasm came to a close, and Natsumi breathed a shaky breath. Her knees were weak but she didn't dare linger too long, sparing one last longing look at her crush's glistening cock, before she crawled back towards her bedroom.

_'I... I wanna feel like that too...'_

X-x-X

The following night, Ichirou found himself alone in his bedroom, humming as he got ready for bed.

The young man idly began unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders – the sound of hissing cloth feeling so loud in his apartment quiet. Natsumi had already gone to bed by this point since they both had school the next day, a fairly common occurrence. However just thinking about Natsumi brought a frown to his face, recalling how weird she had been acting throughout the day, even declining an offer to hang out with her usual group of friends in favour of staying in the apartment.

Even when he turned off all the lights and bid her goodnight she just stayed in her room, leading him to believe she was asleep – and he wasn't about to fall into the trap of walking into her room. She could be sleeping, getting changed, or even doing _other_ things that people liked to do in the privacy of their rooms. And while the idea of walking in on Natsumi with a hand in her panties was an arousing one, it wasn't one he was keen on getting punished for.

''Hah... hopefully she isn't mad at me for some reason...'' Ichirou murmured to himself, pulling on a looser shirt and approaching his bed.

With a lazy tug he pulled the covers back and slid under them, expelling a relieved sigh at how cool the sheets felt. The apartment was silent, the darkness of his bedroom adding to the quiet serenity as he relaxed. Slowly he began to doze off, his breathing slowing down until he was nearly asleep.

That was, until he heard his bedroom door creak open. He shifted slightly and cracked an eye open, catching a glimpse of Natsumi's distinct green hair before he shut his eye, playing asleep – reasoning that if she had a nightmare or something she'd probably want to sleep in the same bed as him without damaging her pride. With that in mind he feigned sleep, listening intently as the petite girl crept up to his bed... before climbing in from the bottom of the bed.

He wasn't able to stifle his shudder as Natsumi crawled up his legs, her hands smooth as they slid up his legs – until she reached his boxers, and gripped them intently. Slowly she eased them down his hips, the fabric sliding over his legs easily. Before they could slide too far down, however, he reached down and grasped her wrists.

''What are you doing?''

The bed sheets failed to muffle Natsumi's startled _shriek_ , the petite girl bolting upright and causing the covers to fall back to near the end of the bed, revealing her lithe frame to him fully. A thin pair of green panties hugged her narrow waist, accompanied by a loose purple camisole that fell over her flat belly and her small breasts. In the dim lighting her smooth legs looked extra pale, adding to her shocked visage.

''U-Um!'' Natsumi stammered briefly. ''N-No reason!''

Ichirou sat up on his elbows. ''I'm pretty sure there is.''

Natsumi blushed red, looking down. ''...I wanna have sex.''

''...come again?''

''I-I want you to do the same thing you did to Kurumi-san!'' Natsumi raised her voice a bit, jealous anger in her green eyes. ''I saw you two d-doing it in your room yesterday! And I want you to love me too!''

It was Ichirou's turn to blush. ''Me and Kurumi aren't in love, Natsumi. We just have sex time-to-time – friends-with-benefits, nothing more.''

Natsumi didn't get off him. ''Then why didn't you come to me? I'd do anything you want me too! I-I might not be as big as her, but I can do a lot more than she can!''

He shook his head. ''I wouldn't want to be so rough with you, Natsumi...''

''Because I'm so small?'' Natsumi angrily retorted. ''Fine then!''

Before Ichirou could explain Natsumi glowed a bright hue – and with a flash of light she transformed. The young man grunted and shielded his eyes with one hand, waiting for the light to dim. When it did he dared to peer over at Natsumi... and blushed as he found in place of Natsumi's petite little body, was instead _Kurumi_ ; the familiar vixen giving him a sultry smile.

''You like this more, don't you?'' Kurumi teased him, reaching down and palming his crotch. ''I bet you have lewd dreams about her right?''

Ichirou shuddered, intimately remembering the many dreams he had endured with Kurumi as the focus, usually due to her teasing him while he was sleeping. Partly because of the memories and because of the copycat on his lap he got hard quickly, something that elicited a smug smirk from Kurumi, her hand palming his crotch more aggressively – soon grabbing the frontal button and ripping it open, allowing his cock to spring out into the open.

Without wasting a second Kurumi curled her lithe, familiar fingers around his cock, and stroked his shaft. The movement was slow and sensual, her grip tight but still pleasurable – and as he let out a stifled groan Kurumi darted in and smashed her lips against his. It was rough and wild but he kissed her back on reflex, groaning into her mouth as they started making out, one of his hand coming up and gripping her cheek, prolonging the kiss.

''Mn...!'' Burning lungs forced him back with a gasp, gazing into Kurumi's eyes – seeing the desperate love in them, so unlike the real Kurumi. ''Natsumi...''

Indignant anger flashed in her mismatched eyes, and in a moment Kurumi dove in and kissed him roughly again, jerking him off much faster. Pleasure spiked up his swelling cock and he grunted deeply, his shaft pulsing beneath her fingers. Soon she pulled back from the rough kiss and bent down, giving him an inviting view of Kurumi's exposed back – before his gaze immediately went to her face, groaning as Kurumi put her lips on his cock, and took him into her mouth.

''Ah... y-you...'' Ichirou murmured tightly, his cock throbbing in her mouth.

The copycat pushed her lips down, taking more of his shaft inside until she had half his dick engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. With her fingers around the base of his cock Kurumi eagerly started jerking him off, slurping the top-half of his cock and using her tongue to lavish his dick with her saliva, her movements quick and oozing excitement. Yet despite the very un-Kurumi behaviour just seeing Kurumi doing something so lewd turned Ichirou on, a groan escaping his throat as she gave him head, the knowledge that it was Natsumi behind the mask only making it more erotic.

Slowly Kurumi inched her lips down, uncurling one finger at a time until her lips were wrapped around the very base of his cock, somehow managing to deep-throat him on her very first go. The young man groaned tightly at that, loving the feeling of his cock in Kurumi's mouth – tempting him to snake his fingers into her dark locks and push her head down, groaning when Kurumi shivered with arousal; her breath coming out in a heavy exhale.

''Mmph...'' Kurumi suddenly pushed back against his hand after only a short few bobs, popping her lips off his dick. ''See? You just like big boobed girls, don't you?''

Ichirou shuddered. ''That's not true, Natsumi...''

With a petulant huff Natsumi responded by glowing, Kurumi's visage fading into bright light – before in a flash she transformed into Miku. The blue-haired idol smiled sexily, pulling down the front of her Astral Dress and allowing her large boobs to bounce free. He hadn't had the chance to see Miku naked before and he didn't doubt he never would, considering her love for Shido, so he openly savoured the sight of her bare breasts as she leaned down.

Arousal spiked in his stomach as Miku cupped her breasts, squishing them on either side of his shaft. Her boobs were like squishy dough as they smothered his wet shaft, and a hot groan fled his throat when she leaned down and took the tip into her mouth, sucking on it even as she gave him a titfuck. She pushed her tits together or moved them up-and-down, frequently pulling her lips off his dick so she could smother the tip with her breasts before moving them back down again, allowing her to keep slurping the tip of his dick.

''Haah... N-Natsumi, if you keep doing that...'' Ichirou managed to gasp out.

In response the copycat moved her breasts more vigorously, the gentle friction on his cock melting his mind. Combined with the wet suction around the tip and the idea of blowing his load became too inviting to ignore, tempting him to hold her head and push her lips down. Miku didn't protest the roughness, her lips only able to go down an inch or two due to her breasts smothering the rest of his cock – the quickness at which she blew him making her saliva dribble down his dick, acting as extra lubricant for her hasty titfuck.

And soon, the maddening burn in his cock became too much for him to handle – and with a gasp, Ichirou came.

Miku's eyes widened, yelping as she reared her head back – causing thick ropes of milky cum to splatter across her face. They hit her cheeks, went over her forehead and splattered on her chin; coating her face all over. Several smaller spurts landed on her collarbone or her breasts, only encouraging Miku to keep squishing her tits together, coaxing out every last spurt of his cum.

''Mm...'' Miku finally released her breasts, leaning back. ''See? You just love big boobs. That's why you won't sleep with me, isn't it?''

Ichirou shuddered, his breathing heavy and his cock buzzing with post-orgasm pleasure – but he still managed to find his voice. ''I'm telling you, Natsumi, it's not like that. I like girls like you too.''

Miku blushed, the indignant anger in her eyes wilting a bit – before she huffed. ''Well then, what about _this?_ ''

Miku glowed a bright hue, her body shape shifting – and with a flash she reformed into Yoshino, the blue-haired girl clad in only a thin white sundress; her cum-covered face and large breasts gone. With a cute huff the blue-haired girl reached under her sundress and grabbed her frilly white panties, shoving them down her slim thighs with startling quickness, soon kicking them off. She had to lift her leg up to get them off, treating him to an arousing view of her hairless pussy; the sight soon gone as Yoshino lowered her leg again.

With fumbling fingers Yoshino grabbed his dick and straddled his waist, positioning herself right above his cock – and before he could utter a warning, she _shoved_ herself down his cock.

The result was as to be expected.

'' _AH!_ '' Yoshino cried out in pain.

Ichirou hissed as well, her ungodly-tight insides strangling his sensitive cock. For a moment he couldn't even move from the sheer intensity of the sensation, a groan working its way out of his throat as her fleshy insides squeezed and clenched around his dick. After a second the young man managed to sit up, laying his hands on Yoshino's narrow hips and leaning in, kissing the copycat on the lips – doing it far more gently than she did to him.

''Easy.'' Ichirou soothed her, making her stiffen. ''You can't just do it rough from the start, especially if you're so small like you.''

Yoshino sniffled, and if it hadn't been for the petulant desire in her eyes, he almost could've mistaken her for the real Yoshino. ''B-But I wanted to feel you do me, l-like you do Kurumi.''

He stroked her hips. ''One step at a time, Natsumi. Just take it slow, I won't stop you.''

The copycat seemed to take some comfort from that, relieved that he wasn't going to push her off the moment she stopped being forceful. She laid her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, whimpering as their lips met in a slower, more affectionate kiss. He made sure she felt at ease, stroking her hips and gently making out with her, soon sliding his hands further inwards until his right hand found her pussy.

With his free hand he grabbed the front of Yoshino's sundress, pulling it up to reveal her smooth, hairless pussy – her folds spread to accommodate his comparatively big cock. A bit of blood leaked down his shaft from how roughly he had claimed her first time, prompting him to tenderly rub her clit; eliciting a soft gasp from Yoshino before it melted into a cute moan, her inner walls tightly squeezing his dick repeatedly.

''Mm...'' Slowly Yoshino began to move her hips. ''It... it doesn't hurt as much any more...''

''Just take your time.'' Ichirou soothed, kissing her on the lips.

Yoshino moaned into his mouth, holding onto him as she began rolling her hips back-and-forth. She squeezed his dick but he withheld his groans, simply savouring the feeling of Yoshino's pussy massage his shaft, feeling his cock sink in a little deeper bit by bit. She was far tighter than Kurumi had been and he loved it, his right hand soon leaving her clit and going around to her ass, groping her peachy butt.

The blue-haired copycat moaned, breaking off the kiss only long enough to gasp in some more air before resuming the heated make-out session. Despite the initial pain Yoshino quickly got in the mood, her whimpers becoming soft whines that soon evolved into tender moans – his cock spearing deeper and deeper into her small pussy until he bottomed out, her insides so tight that a small bit of his cock couldn't physically fit inside her. Yet that only made it more erotic, a groan rumbling from his throat as he tentatively bucked his hips up a bit.

''Mm!'' Yoshino bit her lip, shuddering. ''Yes... d-do that again, it felt good...''

With a grunt of agreement Ichirou bucked his hips up more, quickly growing more rough with each buck of his hips. His cock punched up into her womanhood with increasing ease, arousal dribbling down his wet cock and easing the penetration to the point Yoshino could comfortably slide herself up and down his dick, her inner walls conforming to the shape of his cock. The mere thought only added to his arousal, his dick pulsating inside her tight pussy as he plunged it up into her more eagerly.

His hands didn't know where to settle; alternating between Yoshino's cute butt or her clit, rubbing the little nub and helping coax out more cute, whining moans from the blue-haired girl. The knowledge that it was Natsumi beneath the facade only made it more arousing rather than less, grunts fleeing his chest as he bucked his hips up and plunged his girth into her tightness more eagerly, hitting her cervix each time he bottomed out.

''Ah, ah... yes, more... m- _more...!_ '' Yoshino mewled heatedly, her back beginning to arch as she slapped her hips down with more vigour.

Just seeing Yoshino make such a flushed, naughty expression only made him kiss her more, groaning into her small mouth when she tightened like a vice around his dick. He shifted both his hands to her ass and bucked his hips up more vigorously, his cock hitting her good spots repeatedly and eliciting a string of whining moans from the copycat, her honey dribbling down his dick as she neared her limit.

''Ichirou... I-Ichirou...!'' Yoshino leaned forwards, clinging onto his loose shirt. ''I'm... I'm nearly- _Mmyaah!_ ''

With a girlish cry Yoshino orgasmed on his cock, her already-tight pussy becoming impossibly tight – immediately causing a rush of warmth to shoot up his cock, and with a moan the young man exploded inside her pussy. Thick gushes of cum shot inside and made her cry evolve into a full-blown _scream_ of bliss, so much pumping inside her that it quickly overflowed and dribbled out of her puffy folds.

Soon Yoshino's scream wilted down into a weak moan, trembling as he emptied his balls inside her. She practically went limp against him, her gasping breaths flooding the bedroom and muffling his own softer pants, one of his hands idly snaking up and holding the back of her head – whispering soft nothings into her ear as she came down from her high. His cock throbbed inside her for more but he tempered his lust, putting her own comfort first.

''Mn...'' Yoshino however lifted herself off his cock with a whimper, her body glowing.

With a bright flash of light she changed once more. When he managed to squint through the iridescent light he was surprised to find that Natsumi had transformed back into her adult form; her curvy body completely naked, not even a pair of underwear to hide her body. She met his gaze and blushed, but still managed to put on a sultry smirk as she held onto him, pulling him close.

With a little tug the voluptuous woman rolled them over, leaving her beneath him. Ichirou shuddered at the position, both his hands landing on either side of her head while his lower half ended between her legs, his erect cock pushing against her pelvis. It was clear what she wanted and he couldn't deny he wanted it too, prompting him to reach down and grab his slick dick, taking aim and pushing it against her wet slit.

''Mm...'' Natsumi inhaled – and then exhaled shakily as he pushed insider her womanhood. ''Ohh~''

There wasn't any blood this time, but she was tight enough to make it clear she was a virgin in this form too – the mere thought making Ichirou groan, pushing his hips forth with gentle force. While she was tight she wasn't nearly as small as Yoshino's form was, allowing him to thrust a little bit easier, inching his cock deeper and deeper inside until most of his cock was comfortably buried inside her womanhood, her inner walls squeezing him tightly.

After a few moments Natsumi murmured for him to move faster, her sensual voice encouraging him on – a low groan escaping the young man's throat as he pumped his cock inside her slick folds. The voluptuous woman moaned, tipping her head back and spilling her long green hair across the bed, her plump breasts jiggling lightly with each thrust. The sight made him move his right hand down ad grab her breast, groaning as he fondled her tit with quick gropes.

''M-Mm~'' Natsumi's deep voice sent shudders up his spine. ''Ichirou~''

In response he grunted, bucking his hips forwards more roughly. She moaned louder but a smile remained on her lips, their skin beginning to slap together as he bottomed out inside her womanhood, his entire length sheathed inside her glistening entrance. The wet impact only enticed him to keep pounding her tight hole, his breathing deep and husky as he railed the voluptuous woman – yet despite how downright sexy she looked, it wasn't _her._

''Natsumi...'' He murmured between thrusts. ''Transform.''

''H-Huh...?'' Natsumi moaned in surprise, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes.

He gave her breast one last squeeze. ''Go back to your original form. I want to see the real you.''

Natsumi's eyes widened, hope igniting in them – before embarrassment quickly replaced it. ''Ah, but if I do that, while you're still in me...''

Ichirou cut her off, leaning down and kissing her on the lips – pulling back after only a short two seconds. ''Do you trust me?''

Natsumi flushed, a tender smile crossing her lips. ''...yes. I-I'll do it then, just stop for a second...''

With a slight nod Ichirou forcibly slowed his thrusts, restraining the urge to keep pounding Natsumi. The green-haired woman closed her eyes, her body glowed – and with a bright flash she transformed back into her younger, true form. The moment she re-materialised a harsh grunt fled his throat, pleasure spiking in his sensitive cock as she became _immensely_ tight around his shaft; and as he gazed down at her delicate face he found her expression torn between sharp pain and utter ecstasy, her lips trembling as she held back a whimper.

''A-Ah...'' She gasped out when he twitched. ''Y-You're in too deep...''

Her inner walls clenched his cock tightly, but a certain ring of muscle squeezed the tip of his cock – and only then did he realise why she looked in so much pain. Since she was smaller, her womanhood had shrunk too. And instead of being bottomed out inside her, the tip of his dick ended up penetrating her cervix, and with his cock in the way it couldn't return to normal. Yet the embarrassing side-effect had, in turn, a pleasurable side-effect; a groan rumbling from his throat as her cervix squeezed his tip tightly, possibly even tighter than Yoshino had been.

''Mn...'' Ichirou leaned back slightly and held her sides, beginning to thrust. ''Just endure it for a bit, Natsumi...''

Natsumi gasped out a breathless agreement, her nails blunting as she reached back and grasped at the sheets. Slowly he pumped his cock into her vice-like pussy, each inch a challenge – and much like Yoshino a bit of blood escaped her pussy as he claimed her virginity once more, marking three times that night. The thought made him groan, his thrusts speeding up a tiny bit as he fucked her pussy, inching his cock in past her cervix as he penetrated her deeply.

Slowly Natsumi's pained gasps melted away, transforming into shuddering moans of orgasmic bliss. The pain of having her cervix spread open became drooling pleasure, the foreign sensation unlike anything she'd felt before – the muscles sensitive from never being touched in that way before. And as Natsumi relaxed he began to pound her properly, his cock railing her pussy with growing feverishness; causing the green-haired girl to throw her head side-to-side with a pleasure-filled gasp, eyes watering from the intensity of the pleasure assaulting her formerly-virgin mind.

''A-Ah, Ichirou...!'' Natsumi gasped, arching her back and emphasising her small boobs. ''Y-You feel so- _Mm!_ ''

A cute moan fled her pink lips when he reached out, tweaking her perky pink nipple. The green-haired girl blushed as she remembered her nudity, her petite body on full display. He smiled tightly at that, groping her small boob or pulling on her nipples, his hand soon wandering south and playing with her clit – the extra bursts of pleasure making her expression scrunch up, her inner walls tightly squeezing his pulsating shaft.

''Mn... I-Ichirou...'' Natsumi moaned in a tight voice. ''I-I'm gonna cum soon...''

''Me too...'' He breathed, bucking his hips faster.

His cock pounded into her pussy faster and harder, his pelvis smacking against hers as he bottomed out inside her small pussy, punching past her cervix with each thrust and nearly hitting her womb. Natsumi gasped and writhed against the bed, eyes wide and wet with pleasure-induced tears, her mouth open in a borderline-ahegao of bliss. The erotic sight only enticed him to hammer her weeping pussy with all his strength, grunting as he felt his cock pulse inside her tight sex more and more – until finally he couldn't resist his primal urges.

'' _Nn!_ '' With a harsh grunt he bottomed out, and exploded thick gushes of cum inside her.

Natsumi threw her head back, not a single peep escaping her wide open mouth as her own orgasm shot through her arched body – her honey squirting out around his cock. His thick ropes of cum shot right into her womb, spurt after spurt flooding her deepest parts and soon overflowing back out her spasming pussy.

Ichirou gritted his teeth, gasping as he rocked his hips lightly and unloaded every last drop of his load inside Natsumi, the sensation of creamping her so deeply a turn-on in and of itself. Soon however he pulled out, shuddering as he felt her cervix begin to dilate back to its normal size the moment he began pulling out – his cock soon springing back out into the cool bedroom air, leaving both of them gasping for air.

The coldness of the room made him shudder, tempting him to lay down on the bed next to the naked Natsumi. Breathless he reached over and pulled the discarded bedsheets over their bodies, using his other hand to pull Natsumi close – a blush dusting his cheeks when she tucked her head into his shoulder, hugging him.

''Ah, t-that was amazing...'' Natsumi whispered, red-faced.

''Mm.'' Ichirou agreed softly, kissing her forehead. ''Did you like it?''

''Yes.'' She said without missing a beat. ''I wanna do it again.''

''Not tonight though. I'm spent.'' Ichirou smiled wryly.

Natsumi smiled tentatively back, inhaling his scent as she drew in a deep breath. ''And... um...''

He could see the words she wanted to say, so he did her the favour of leaning down and pecking her on the lips. ''And, I love you Natsumi.''

Natsumi's visage brightened – and from that day onwards she proudly proclaimed herself as his girlfriend.

And when they were alone in the bedroom, she made full use of her transformational ability.

[END]


End file.
